


It hurts.

by RedPineTrees



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, Unrequited, guy-manuels pov, idk - Freeform, im sorry this hurts me just as much as it hurts you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It fucking hurts, being alone on a Friday night when just a few weeks ago, you were with your best friend in the whole world, drinking and having a great time with each other.<br/>Unrequited AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.

It fucking hurts, being alone on a Friday night when just a few weeks ago, you were with your best friend in the whole world, drinking and having a great time with each other.

It fucking hurts, walking alone down the street while you barely hear the noises around you. You aren't even focusing on anything, you are just trying to do something to pass the time and forget about him. 

If fucking hurts, seeing all the happy couples all around you in the cafes, seeing the chaste kisses and soft, romantic gestures when you know you could be doing that with him. 

If fucking hurts, knowing that Thomas Bangalter found a girlfriend and started spending time with her instead of you. You guys still worked together as Daft Punk, but you didn't spend your Friday nights together anymore. Just Saturday nights, and a few week nights if you got a gig during that time. You knew that things wouldn't be the same. They couldn't be the same, he was infatuated with the girl.

It fucking hurt. Everything ached inside and you wanted to just drown your problems with alcohol. But that was pathetic. You wanted to go have a bunch of one night stands, but you knew that wouldn't help. You wanted to confess everything to Thomas, tell him how much you loved him and how you always did, since the very first time they met.

But you couldn't.

You had told people about you situation, yes. Their answers were the same.  
“Why don't you just be happy for him?”  
“Maybe he'll get over her.”  
“You sound kinda selfish... You need to learn how to adapt!”  
No one told you how you could fix the pain in your heart.

Every time you thought about him, your heart ached. It physically hurt you to think about him. It was like a bad dream, but you couldn't wake up from this. You'd live the rest of your life, knowing that there was no chance of Thomas ever loving you romantically. He would have beautiful girlfriends while you watched from the sidelines, pieces of your heart turning to dust and fading away with each girlfriend he had. 

You couldn't bear to think about what it would be like if he ever got married. The mere thought brought hot, stinging tears to your eyes. You desperately wanted to be the one who married Thomas. The one who kissed him, hugged him, made love to him, but you couldn't be. 

And it fucking hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh?? idk i was just suddenly inspired and so THIS HAPPENED... i hope you guys like this and if i get the inspiration i will write a fluffy, happy sequel !!  
> my tumblr is (BLANK) so just shoot me an ask if you've got a request or an idea i might start posting drabbles a lot more


End file.
